powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: When you leave a message, sign your post with the symbol below so I can respond to you: ~~~~ Spring Cleaning this Site I think we can agree that some level of spring cleaning is needed on this site, so I'm opening the talk with admins/mods which ones really should go or at least need work. The Transcendent Physiology deletions were result of mis-communication/too much enthusiasm but there was some basis behind it. I have been considering deletion of few of the Variations at times, and from the commentary there is some interest from the members/admins/mods as well. The other group seems to be meta/omni/absolute powers, some consideration over which ones are worth keeping and which are just slapping "works on every level/power" and should either be deleted or Edited to make them better. So, what do you think? Powers you think should go/be Edited? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Didn't send you this when others answered, so: :"I was thinking about creating a blog-page so the members know what's going on, but informing you lot first is the first thing before that. :First thing would be checking if any given power can be fixed to usable state, with deletion as the last measure. :I'll add "before creating absolute/meta/omni-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more" to Rules. Any new powers that don't get approval can be deleted unless it's something really interesting." That's part of the second point, checking if they are usable and merging too similar powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:44, May 9, 2018 (UTC) So we're on the same page with this. Check the existing absolute/mega/omni powers and Transcendent Physiology Variations (as those were the ones that kicked this up) for overlaps/duplicates, pages that are pretty much (power)+ without anything more, and in general cleaning up. See if the page can be updated to something usable, similar pages merged and if nothing else works deletion, which I think should be agreed by mods/admins to keep possibly usable pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Please don't delete one of my pages. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:26, May 10, 2018 (UTC) The internet is supposed to be a open and free environment, (same with wikis in that regard). As for your argument that people would MAY dislike the meta powers, well, that's generally up to them, there's nothing wrong with disliking them, but you please shouldn't remove them, because again, some people loved those powers anyways. At the end of the day, opinions don't necessarily matter on wikis. Wikis are mean't for learning about and gain more knowledge, not a competition to see who's the most creative at making articles, that's not how it all is. Nothing needs to be perfect. As for Meta Omnipotence, I'd say no, that will be an exception, again, Meta powers and transcendent physiologies are overall fine to create, but creating a much more higher Omnipotence? Absolutely not. I hate to destroy your utopian table set but you are denying the truth I have been explaining about. For instance, when I've created the Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology page, I saw some people that were very impressed with the piece of work I've established. There's nothing wrong with similarity since it is indeed again, different from actual duplications of something. I'm sorry, but what you and the other admins are possibly doing is just going to change the wiki in a bad way. Wikis are meant to be balanced between freedom and order. Too much order will result in no fun, and too much chaos will result in the wiki being overrun with unwanted and unrelated stuff in here. Another piece of advice is that restricting people's creations severely isn't going to help the situation at all, again, it'll not only make the wiki change in a bad perspective, but people wouldn't be happy and people will just leave the wiki permenantly all together. Take my advices to heart and you'll won't have any problems. Overall, I'd say you should leave the wiki the way it is, it's good enough. I understand that'll may sound crazy, but you have to trust me. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:30, May 10, 2018 (UTC) How about Page needs work instead if you don't plan to delete them... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 11, 2018 (UTC) That new category idea is starting to sound better... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Well, if you want to merge the housekept pages, the pages will have to look like this for example. http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior Which allows you to select the subpages by clicking the small tabs. This is a highly recommended option since the housekept pages will have been merged into the other articles. Again, this is a recommended option to implement/use if it does exist on the other wikis also, even here. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:00, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Here's the source material to creating subpages. So yeah, good luck administrators, you're going to need it. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tabber ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:59, May 13, 2018 (UTC) You're much welcome. �� ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Need your help with this new power from my comic. In the non-fiction base I was born with a triangle on my crown with a scar through it. I transferred this concept into my comic idea and call it "Eye Of Providence"...which is a real thing base on Logic Manipulation. Could you help understand this power. This is also for fun. I don't wanna gain anything from this but understanding and wisdom through my life's journey. Thank you US VETERAN 82nd CAB, NC "All the Way" Is is ok to make a page like this?: Summary Text here limitations *text here known users *death kun (just an example) Above clouds (talk) 06:33, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Ok tanks for the help can i call you death kun? Above clouds (talk) 12:09, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Is board game characters can be used? To death~chan Above clouds (talk) 05:48, June 8, 2018 (UTC) If there is something wrong i wont do it again i promise Above clouds (talk) 10:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Seeing that the one who deleted it was Imouto? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, June 23, 2018 (UTC) From what I remember, it was deleted and then returned once. Then there was argument over it and it was considered to be too close to existing power. You'll have to ask Imouto about the details, I honestly can't remember. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Omnipotence Embodiment Seeing as it was basically Omnipotence there is no reason to try to fix the problem with it and just leave it be But I can fix it if you want me to Imouto 00:29, June 24, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan (talk) I want to know if I can save powers to my profile or something similarGod of powers (talk) 10:51, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Well, can I ask you about this: '"What can illusion power be mistaken for?" '? Hi btw nice avatar picture.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:59, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Has Ajimu Najimi been banned from being added on other pages of powers she has demonstrated or can we still add her? (I'm Brazilian and I'm on Google Translate)MinusKing13 (talk) 19:06, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Adding Ajimu to other powers is the same as adding Omnipotence as a limitation to every power. There isn't a reason to. She is a user of Complete Arsenal, meaning she already has ever power on the wikia. So adding her to other powers is pointless. This same argument happened before and the answer was simply not to add her to other powers, since its obvious she already has it.SageM (talk) 19:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yeah, that's what I thought, nice one, Sage. Add the original Captain America (Earth-616) in the Known Users and Gallery for Enhanced Condition Hi admin. I need your help. On the discussion for the 616 Captain America, me and other people agree that the original Captain America need to be add in the Known Users list and Gallery for EC. Look at the recent comments, and you will see that me and other people have agree for the original Captain America need to be add in Enhanced Condition page. Can you add him in the EC page? Thank you very much.(Fightnightwinger (talk) 01:32, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) Hi, I aspired to be a writer so right now I am practicing on the fanfiction.net. I have a story I am planning to write, where my character can replicate the Powers of others. However, there are some weaknesses to that. First, When he replicates a person's abilities, his replicating ability will temporarily shut down as his body adjusts to the new powers. Second, he cannot replicate magical abilities, if he wants to learn magic you have to do that the old-fashioned way. Third, he cannot absorb powers from energy based beings, because the being may be absorbed into his cells, destroying him from the inside out. Fourth, decapitation, or incineration, would still mean permanent death. A bullet to the head would heal if he had regenerative abilities, but it would take time and there may be aftereffects. Finally number five, no matter what kind of power she absorbed, he would still be human, which means he would need to eat and have oxygen, sleep would be nice, but with a healing factor it wouldn't be a dealbreaker, as long as he kept food in his system he would continue to function, the belt at a slightly diminished rate. What do you think of these weaknesses? Are there enough for a person with power replication? What if I was planning on giving them the full power? Supermonkey04 (talk) 17:12, August 21, 2018 (UTC) This Is Awsome to have and well Created by many I Wanted just to complimant. Thanks for your time. ~~EM~~EM When could Scarlet Witch create Willpower based constructs? Besides Force fields Rangerfan14 (talk) 12:39, August 28, 2018 (UTC)Rangerfan14 Thank you for allowing me to edit the Dragon power, your looking at an expert on Dragons and Dinosaurs, I hope they make a dragon power that even I might be interested in! Tragould 19:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Tragould P.S. You are welcome to come to either Reversal of the Dragonheart, Pokemon, Ben10 Heroes Unite, Dreamweavers wiki at anytime! Tragould 19:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC)Tragould CarverSindile (talk) 19:02, October 7, 2018 (UTC) What characters can appear in the user section of any of the superpowers page on this this wikia? If I was to create a character and publish it on DeviantArt or Wattpad, could I then put it on the users section? If not, may I ask why? Light "Kayla" Lady (talk) 20:15, October 8, 2018 (UTC) What does nigh omnipotent actually mean? other say it's a nonsense term. How strong exactly is nigh omnipotent? If two nigh omnipotent beings fight, how do you decide with one's better? re: adding character CarverSindile (talk) 04:51, October 11, 2018 (UTC) What do you mean fan made verses? How can it be fan made if the characters are totally original and belong to me? https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/fanmade The definition in the above link does not apply to my character since it's not fan made for any existing works of fiction. Doesn't make much sense if I published something online it automatically becomes copyrighted yet I can't put it in here? re: adding character CarverSindile (talk) 03:34, October 12, 2018 (UTC) "It makes a lot of sense. Anybody can make a character, but only recognized, officially published work can go on our lists because they would be overfilled with people's own work. It applies to everyone here, no personal fiction allowed unless officially published and recognized. That and the users can be researched and often demonstrate the power in use like a gif, video or picture." How many people would have to know my works of fiction for the above to apply?